tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Washing Hands
'''Washing Hands '''is the twenty-third episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto plots to multiply germs and make people poorly. Tommy has to stop the terrible plan - and remember to wash his hands before lunch. This episode is about washing hands. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy and Daniel playing games in the garden. They played football, leaping and jumping, burying hidden treasure, and having a tug of war. Tommy's feet were a lot quicker than Daniel's feet, so he letted Tommy win. After Tommy took a tumble, he was all in a muddy mess. As Mum called Tommy for lunch, they both ran in the house, but Daniel letted Tommy win again. But Mum didn't allow Daniel inside, because he was all muddy. As Mum went to get a bucket to wash Daniel down, Tommy's hands were dirty so he wiped them on his jeans. Tommy decided to forget about washing hands and eat lunch instead. But he wasn't sure what to do to either wash or eat. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their superhero and dog looks. They come to a market, and find a man with a top hat with a big machine. Tommy and Daniel went to meet him, and the man gives Tommy a tissue to wipe his hands. After Tommy wiped his hands, the man putted the piece of tissue into the machine. As Daniel found Smogg, he chases him. As Tommy saw Smogg, he realised that the man is Polluto. As Polluto revealed himself, he calls the machine the Germinator. As he pulled a switch, super germs came out and Tommy started to dodge them. As Daniel saw this, he wasn't sure that's a good idea to get rid of germs like that. As Polluto goes through his plan to Daniel about infecting the world. But Polluto then saw Tommy tie up the germs in a bag. Daniel then snatches his charts and runs away with it. So, Polluto chases Daniel all around the market. But Daniel crashed into a bin and Polluto snatches the chart off him. Tommy puts soap in a Polluto’s Germinator and he sees Smogg rips the sack open and told him not to do it but it was too late and lots of germs come out and start chasing the people all around the market. As Tommy added clean bubbles to the Germinator, pink bubbles come out and trap the germs. Tommy blew a pink bubble and trapped Polluto and Smogg in it. Smogg then popped the bubble and they both fall in the washing machine in the Germinator. They were both squeaky clean. Tommy asked Polluto how was it to feel clean and as Polluto spoke bubbles came out of his mouth and Smogg popped them so that they could hear what he’s saying. Smogg found it funny popping the bubbles and Tommy and Daniel found it funny when Polluto couldn't speak with bubbles coming out of his mouth. Back in the real world, Tommy decided to wash his hands. He also washed his face too. His shirt was dirty, but Daniel said that he can wash it after lunch. Tommy was having soup for lunch, and Mum got out the washing up bowl full of bubble bath to wash Daniel. Daniel didn't like this and ran off leaving muddy pawprints on the floor. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's garden, Tommy's house, and Market *Theme: Washing hands *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 18, 2008 Category:Episodes